kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Fusion Forms
A Fusion Form combines the powers of a Rider's previous forms into a fused state. This endows them with increased stats of power, speed, and agility. Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Ultimate Form ((Rising/Amazing) Mighty Form + (Rising) Dragon Form + (Rising) Pegasus Form + (Rising) Titan Form) Krk-KuugaUF.png|Kuuga Ultimate Form Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Trinity Form (Ground Form + Storm Form + Flame Form) AGITO-Trinity.png|Agito Trinity Form Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Climax Form (Sword Form + Rod Form + Ax Form + Gun Form) ***Super Climax Form (Climax Form + Wing Form) Climax Form.jpg|Den-O Climax Form Chou_Den-O_Ultimate%2812%29.jpg|Den-O Super Climax Form Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **DoGaBaKi Form (Kiva Form + Garulu Form + Basshaa Form + Dogga Form) ***DoGaBaKi Emperor Form (DoGaBaKi Form + Emperor Form) How Many Times Did This Even Get Used.png|Kiva DoGaBaKi Form DoGaki.JPG|Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Form Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Birth **Birth Day (Breast Cannon + Caterpillar Leg + Crane Arm + Cutter Wing + Drill Arm + Shovel Arm) Birth day.png|Birth Day Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Cosmic States (Kamen Rider Fourze + 40 Astroswitches) ***Meteor Fusion States (Fourze Cosmic States + Meteor Storm) ****Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States (Meteor Fusion States + Kamen Rider Nadeshiko) Cosmic.png|Fourze Cosmic States Fourze-ar-meteorfusionstates.jpg|Fourze Meteor Fusion States 4zemeteornadeshikofusion.png|Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **All Dragon (Flame Dragon + Water Dragon + Hurricane Dragon + Land Dragon) ***Infinity Dragon (All Dragon + Infinity Style) ***Infinity Dragon Gold (Infinity Dragon + Hope Ring) Wizard all.png|Wizard All Dragon Wizard id.png|Wizard Infinity Dragon Wizard_Infinity_All_Dragon_Gold.png|Infinity Dragon Gold Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Lemon Arms (Orange Arms + Lemon Energy Armor Part) **Jimber Cherry Arms (Orange Arms + Cherry Energy Armor Part) **Jimber Peach Arms (Orange Arms + Peach Energy Armor Part) **Jimber Melon Arms (Orange Arms + Melon Energy Armor Part) **Kiwami Arms (Kachidoki Arms + All 13 standard Armor Parts) KRGa-Gaimjinbalemon.png|Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms KRGa-Gaimjimbercherry.png|Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms KRGaimPeach.png|Gaim Jimber Peach Arms 10349066 10152171591469862 998766469625839673 n.jpg|Gaim Jimber Melon Arms KRGa-Gaimkiwami.png|Gaim Kiwami Arms |-| Ryugen= *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Jimber Dragon Arms (Budou Arms + Dragon Energy Armor Part) Ryugen_official_Jimber_Dragon_Arms.jpg|Ryugen Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms |-| Zangetsu= *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Jimber Melon Arms (Melon Arms + Melon Energy Armor Part) Zangetsu_Jimber_Melon SIC.png|Zangetsu Jimber Melon Arms |-| Bravo= *Kamen Rider Bravo **Jimber Melon Arms (Durian Arms + Melon Energy Armor Part) SIC Bravo Jimber Melon Arms.jpg|Jimber Melon Arms |-| Knuckle= *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Jimber Marron Arms (Kurumi Arms + Marron Energy Armor Part) Knuckle Jimba.jpg|Knuckle Jimber Marron Arms Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Dead Heat/Deadheat Drive (Kamen Rider Drive + Kamen Rider Mach) **Super Dead Heat Drive (Type Dead Heat/Deadheat Drive + Mashin Chaser) **Type Tridoron (Kamen Rider Drive + Tridoron + Drive Driver + Shift Cars) **Type Special (Kamen Rider Drive + Future Kamen Rider Drive) **Type Speed Wild Technic (Type Speed + Type Wild + Type Technic) KRDr-Drivedeadheat.png|Drive Type Dead Heat KRDr-DHDRIVE-MACHDRIVER.png|Deadheat Drive SUPER-DEADHEATDRIVE.png|Super Dead Heat Drive KRDr-Drivetridoron.png|Drive Type Tridoron TYPE-SPECIAL.png|Drive Type Special Type Speed Wild Technic.png|Drive Type Speed Wild Technic |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Deadheat Mach (Kamen Rider Mach + Kamen Rider Drive) **Super Deadheat Mach (Deadheat Mach + Super Mashin Chaser) **Chaser Mach (Kamen Rider Mach + Kamen Rider Chaser) **Mach Chaser (Chaser Mach + Ride Crosser) KRDr-Deadheatmach.png|Deadheat Mach Fan-Made Super Deadheat Mach.jpg|Super Deadheat Mach Chaser mach.png|Chaser Mach MACHCHASER.png|Mach Chaser Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Grateful Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost + All 15 Heroic Parka Ghosts) **Toucon Houdini Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost + Machine Hoodie) **Heisei Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost + All 16 Heisei Rider Parka Ghosts) KRGh-Ghostgrateful.png|Ghost Grateful Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconhoudini.png|Ghost Toucon Houdini Damashii Ghost Heisei Damashii.png|Ghost Heisei Damashii KRGh-Specterhoudini.png|Specter Houdini Damashii KRGh-Necrom Specter.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Specter |-| Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ex-Aid= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Robot Action Gamer Level 3 (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid + Robots Gamer) **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid + Sports Gamer) **Burger Action Gamer Level 4 (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid + Burger Gamer) **Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid + Hunter Gamer) ***Dragon Fang ***Full Dragon **Bike Action Gamer Level 0 (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid + Bike Gamer) **Pac Action Gamer (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid + Pac Gamer) **Maximum Gamer Level 99 (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid + Maximum Gamer) KREA-Exaidl3.png|Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 KREA-Exaidl3b.png|Ex-Aid Sports Action Gamer Level 3 KREA-Exaidl4.png|Ex-Aid Burger Action Gamer Level 4 KREA-Exaidl5a.png|Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) KREA-Exaidl5b.png|Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) EA BIKE.png|Ex-Aid Bike Action Gamer Level 0 PAG.jpg|Ex-Aid Pac Action Gamer Level 3 KREA-Exaidl99.png|Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 KREA-Bravel3.png|Brave Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 Brave Safari Quest Gamer LV4.jpg|Brave Safari Quest Gamer Level 4 KREA-Bravel5.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Blade) KREA-Bravel5b.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Bravel50.png|Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 KREA-Bravel100.png|Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100 Famista_Quest_Gamer_LV3.png|Brave Famista Quest Gamer Brave_Galaxian_Quest_Gamer.jpg|Brave Galaxian Quest Gamer |-| Snipe= *Kamen Rider Snipe **Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 (Kamen Rider Snipe + Combat Gamer) **Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Kamen Rider Snipe + Hunter Gamer) ***Dragon Gun ***Full Dragon **Simulation Gamer Level 50 (Kamen Rider Snipe + Simulation Gamer) **Xevious Shooting Gamer (Kamen Rider Snipe + Xevious Gamer) KREA-Snipel3.png|Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 KREA-Snipel5.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun) KREA-Snipel5b.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Snipel50.png|Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 Snipe XSG.jpg|Xevious Shooting Gamer |-| Lazer= *Kamen Rider Lazer **Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 (Kamen Rider Lazer + Chambara Gamer) **Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) (Kamen Rider Lazer + Hunter Gamer) KREA-Lazerl3.png|Lazer Chanbara Bike Gamer Level 3 KREA-Lazerl5.png|Lazer Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) |-| Lazer Turbo= *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo **Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 (Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo + Proto Sports Gamer **Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 (Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo + Proto Combat Gamer KREA-Lazerturbol0b.png|Lazer Turbo Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 KREA-Lazerturbol0c.png|Lazer Turbo Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 |-| Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 (Kamen Rider Genm + Sports Gamer) **Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 (Genm Action Gamer Level 0 (Proto Origin) + Genm Zombie Gamer Level X) **Totema-Genm (Kamen Rider Genm + Totema) **God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000 (Kamen Rider Genm + God Maximum Gamer) *Kamen Rider Genm (Bakusou Treasure) **Proto Sports Action Gamer Level 0 (Kamen Rider Genm + Proto Sports Gamer) KREA-Genml3.png|Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 File:KREA-Genmlx0.png|Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 Totema-genm.png|Totema-Genm Genm_proto_sports.png|Genm Proto Sports Action Gamer Level 0 Kamen_rider_genm_god_maximum_gamer_render_by_zer0stylinx-dbui3jj.png|Genm God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000 KREA-Paradxl99.png|Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 |-| Cronus= *Kamen Rider Cronus **Gamedeus Cronus (Kamen Rider Cronus + Gamedeus) KREA-Gamedeus Cronus.png|Gamedeus Cronus Kamen Rider Build Build= *Kamen Rider Build **RabbitRabbit Form (Kamen Rider Build Hazard Form + RabbitRabbit Armor) **TankTank Form (Kamen Rider Build Hazard Form + TankTank Armor) **Genius Form (Kamen Rider Build + 60 Fullbottles) **Cross-ZBuild Form (Kamen Rider Build + Kamen Rider Cross-Z) KRBu-Buildrabbitrabbit.png|RabbitRabbit Form KRBu-Buildtanktank.png|TankTank Form KRBu-Buildgenius.png|Genius Form CROSS-ZBUILD FORM.png|Cross-ZBuild Form |-| Cross-Z= *Kamen Rider Cross-Z **Kamen Rider Build Cross-ZBuild Form (Kamen Rider Cross-Z + Kamen Rider Build) **Kamen Rider Cross-Z Evol (Kamen Rider Cross-Z + Kamen Rider Evol) CROSS-ZBUILD FORM.png|Cross-ZBuild Form Cross-ZEvol.png|Cross-Z Evol Kamen Rider Zi-O Zi-O= *Kamen Rider Zi-O **BuildArmor (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Build) **Ex-AidArmor (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) **FourzeArmor (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Fourze) **OOOArmor (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider OOO) **GaimArmor (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Gaim) **GhostArmor (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Ghost) **DecadeArmor (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Decade) ***DecadeArmor Build Form (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Decade + Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form) ***DecadeArmor Ghost Form (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Decade + Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii) ***DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Decade + Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX) ****DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form L (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Decade + Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX L) ****DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form R (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Decade + Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX R) **DoubleArmor (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Double) **KuugaArmor (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Kuuga) **KivaArmor (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Kiva) **Den-OArmor (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Den-O) **KabutoArmor (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Kabuto) **HibikiArmor (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Hibiki) **BladeArmor (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Blade) **RyukiArmor (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Ryuki) **AgitoArmor (Kamen Rider Zi-O + Kamen Rider Agito) KRZiO-Zi-Obuild.png|Zi-O BuildArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oexaid.png|Zi-O Ex-AidArmor KRZiO-Zi-Ofourze.png|Zi-O FourzeArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oooo.png|Zi-O OOOArmor KRZiO-Zi-Ogaim.png|Zi-O GaimArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oghost.png|Zi-O GhostArmor Zi-ODecadeArmor.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Zi-ODecadeArmorBuild.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Build Form KRZiO-Zi-Odecadegrateful.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ghost Form KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeexaidl.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form L KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeexaidr.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form R Zi-ODoubleArmor.png|Zi-O DoubleArmor Zi-OKuugaArmor.png|Zi-O KuugaArmor GatesKivaArmor.png|Zi-O KivaArmor KRZi-ODen-OArmor.jpg|Zi-O Den-OArmor KRZi-OKabutoArmor.jpg|Zi-O KabutoArmor KRZi-OHibikiArmor.jpg|Zi-O HibikiArmor KRZi-OBladeArmor.jpg|Zi-O BladeArmor KRZi-ORyukiArmor.jpg|Zi-O RyukiArmor Zi-OAgitoArmor.png|Zi-O AgitoArmor |-| Geiz= *Kamen Rider Geiz **GhostArmor (Kamen Rider Geiz + Kamen Rider Ghost) **DriveArmor (Kamen Rider Geiz + Kamen Rider Drive) **FaizArmor (Kamen Rider Geiz + Kamen Rider Faiz) **WizardArmor (Kamen Rider Geiz + Kamen Rider Wizard) **GenmArmor (Kamen Rider Geiz + Kamen Rider Genm) **BuildArmor (Kamen Rider Geiz + Kamen Rider Build) **Ex-AidArmor (Kamen Rider Geiz + Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) KRZiO-Geizghost.png|Geiz GhostArmor KRZiO-Geizdrive.png|Geiz DriveArmor KRZiO-Geizfaiz.png|Geiz FaizArmor KRZiO-Geizwizard.png|Geiz WizardArmor KRZiO-Geizgenm.png|Geiz GenmArmor KRZiO-Geizbuild.png|Geiz BuildArmor GeizEx-AidArmor.png|Geiz Ex-AidArmor |-| Woz= *Kamen Rider Woz **Futurering Shinobi (Kamen Rider Woz + Kamen Rider Shinobi) **Futurering Quiz (Kamen Rider Woz + Kamen Rider Quiz) **Futurering Kikai (Kamen Rider Woz + Kamen Rider Kikai) Woz_Shinobi.jpg|Woz Futurering Shinobi Woz_Quiz.jpg|Woz Futurering Quiz Woz_Kikai.jpg|Woz Futurering Kikai Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms